Fall of Panem.
The fall of Panem was the final battle of Panem, and the last days of Panem Table The table was not working. Date: August 30th Compantents: Districts of Panem. vs Japanese Imperial Army United Europe Union. Results Japanese Imperial Army and the United Europe union. Aftermath- Fall of Panem Panem wasted due to the "nuclear winter" ( seen at the last sentece at "plot") . plot Fianally, the Imperial Army tried there last invaison, after their deafeat. But this time, they call the europian union, with long, range electircity, so the capitol woudl'nt track them. Then from bith side, they attacked with there sea navy. ( the normal navy works at space.) Then, sent glassing ( don't remember? go see page The battle for Panem.) rays to destory dectectors. Then sents the air force to bomb the capitol. Then used tanks to finish the work, after they moved out, they glassed the Capitol Again, but this time, sealing it, which it disappered into a crater. Then took down from district 1 to 4, as the districts fought hard for freedom, how ever, was no use. Then 1 month later, the distircts started winning. As their hopes were up, it suddenly went down. The 2 allies found their hiding place it was under the hob. The they blew it up. The research froma couple of Capitol researchers found out they use these elements called "Fusion".They are powerful element when a unknown particle and Uranium is mixed together, which was used for glassing, and the lighter ones for guns, tanks, etc. They found out just how to win. If they use Nuclear, so will we. so they threw Uranium at soldiers, vechicles, tanks and etc. How ever they still lost. the fianl battle The fianl battle took place at district 13, their HQ where the biggst battle occured. The districts started with a ambush to the Europian union, however they were stopped by the imperial army, and started to win. Then when rest of the people came (including children) it was a big battle. Then they glassed all the people of the districts, which a big accident happened. The Imperial army did not now that too much glassing can damage the planet, and cause destructive events. Then North America suddenly became cold, then suddenly froze, with snow and ice or a "nuclear winter" caused by the Uranium. storyline Tokyo, United Japan. Commander #1: 別の障害! ( Another Failure!) Commander # 2:それから私達は同盟を必要とする. ( Then we need Alliance.) Commander # 3: しかし、誰? ( but who?) Commander #2 : 欧州連合. ( the european union.) all: 次に行きましょう。( then lets go!) London, England Security officer: my lord, there are guest that want to see you. Unnamed lord: bring them in, go on. Commander # 2: sir, we need help from one of your countries to bring down Panem. Unnamed lord: sure, why not, I always wondered if I can rule the unknown regions. I will choose a country to fight with you. Commander # 2: thanks you very much. European union meeting facility Unnamed lord: Now, I will choose a country that will helo Japan fight across sea. Germany! you have been chosen. German President: I'd be a honor ,My lord. The Capitol, Panem President: ahh~ sweet victory. Peackeeper 1: sir, we have dected unknown ship dectectings in mid air. President: Uh- what? I was'nt listening. Peacekeeper 2: Sir! evacuate Now! President: Ok, what's going on? Peacekeeper 2: The Intruders! they are back sir! President: ah, pish posh, the Districts can handle them. Peace keeper 2: with Another intruding.. ah! whatever sir, please Evacuate! President: The distric- (Roof blows up) All: ahh! President: get me out of this bloody place! both Peace keepers: yes sir! runs outside seeing glassing rays and aircrafts bomb the capitol. A hovercraft is wating at his garden. Presidemt: get me on! (flys away.) district 13, Panem President: listen up! the intruders are back with a freind! now, you must gather all your courage and fight back for Panem once again! people of the distrcts: Yes sir! President: Then grab your weapons and go! A big battle occurs at the capitol, however, deafeat is the result. District 5 Shinta Kuchiki: I can't belive they are back. Sora Kuchiki: And i can't belive we have to fight them. Shinta Kuchiki: Are'nt they our kind? Sora Kuchiki: well, we can run and betray to them. Shinta Kuchuki: well, then we can speak our language now. I never spoak it outside home,兄? ( brother ?) Sora Kuchuki:我々は今夜行く. ( we go tonight) Shinta in his mind: "well, I don't want to betray my country, well, there cruel. But I have not decided yet." Shinta goes to his freind, Takashi Masmura, or "Tak." Takashi: hello shinta! Shinta: Hey Tak. Takashi: whats wrong? Shinta: The wars. Takashi: I ca't belive we have to fight our kind. Shinta: It's different to others. District 5 Peackeeper leader: Hey! Shinta! get over here and prepare for battle! and wear your uniform! Shinta: coming sir! sorry Takashi, gotta go. The Ruins of the Capitol. (Shinta is fring a rifle at a tanks, however, does'nt leave a scratch) Shinta: (yelling) I Can't destory the tanks! district 5 Peacekeeper leader: : keep on trying! Shinta: But- ( explosion occurs beside Shinta, which sends him flying.) Shinta: Sir.... District 5 peacekeeper leader: Come with me now! you need rest so you can fight again. Peacekeeper spec ops camp, 30 miles from The capitol Shinta: How could the spec ops lose? District 5 peackeeper leader: well, we are'nt strong enough. Shinta: well, tommrow, lets try a ambush. District 5 peackeeper leader: Yes, if it doesnot work, then you are in big trouble. Shinta: Yes sir. The capitol, Panem (shinta is seen picking up and resetting the landmines.) Shinta: It's finished sir. (shinta hops back behind a wall, as soldiers and tanks pass.) Shinta: They have special goggles. (the soldiers look like they seen us.) (shinta quietly climbs on to a tower and headshots one of the soldiers.) (a tanks blasts him off the tower, but steps into the landmine and explodes) Shinta: sir! we has cleared the road. District 5 peackeeper leader: Thats who we are, peacekeepers, we defend. Shinta: (in his mind) Not really.....they just take away peace from people who don't deserve them. District 5 peacekeeper leader: Ok, Shinta, Harry, you go to the west Capitol to Engage the Cruisers. We have dopped stationary turrets to take those down, unfortanatly, we can't send men to operate Shinta: we will try, sir. District 5 peacekeeper leader: Good luck! (whispering) You won't make it. West Capitol, Cruiser area. Shinta: The turrets! Harry: This is quite easy- Cruiser fires at the two. Shinta: Hop on to one! (harry and Shinta hops on turret, and starts shooting cruisers.) Shinta: It's crashing! but its still.... shooting. Harry: wha- ( The Cruiser crashes on Harry. The Explosion radius Injures Shinta.) Spec ops camp. Shinta: What happened? District 5 peackeeper leader: You were damaged by the explosion. Spec ops commander: We got your Radiation out from the Uranium mixed with the fusion. Shinta: What about Harr- Spec Ops commander: He died. If the Entire cruiser lands on him, he would have not survived. Including the explosion. Shinta: Next Operation? Spec Ops commander: Prevent them from destroying district 12. Shinta: Who's my partner? Spec Ops commander: Your going solo. Shinta: There is 1000 super soldiers there. I can't hadle them all sir. Spec ops commander: But you have what they don't have. Shinta: which is? Spec Ops commander: Stealth and The brains. Shinta: So- Spec Ops commander: Go now! district 12, bakery. German soldier: Klar, jetzt können wir rufen die Schiffe, um diese schmutzigen Ort zu zerstören. German Commander: Lassen Sie uns dann verlassen. warten Sie, sagen Sie mir meine Vision verschiedenen.Es ist nicht klar, du Idiot! (kills German soldier.) Shinta: Uh oh. german commander: oh, there you are, enemy soldier. Shinta: I'm right were you want me to be. (german commander pulls out pistol) german commander: Die, Shinta: ( jumps, across) You are to slow . Shinta: You don't have what I have. stealth and the smarts. German commander: oh really, cause you don't have what I have. ( wall beside him explodes.) German commander: fire power. German commander: where ever I point with my finger with my glove, it explodes. ( roof explodes.) German commander: Now the jets will handle you. ( gets picked up by heavy dropship vechicle.) Shinta: You won't get away with this you- German commander: Shut up! (dropship leaves.) ( shinta shoots jet 1 down.) Shinta: Three more to go. edit will be finished soon. [[Category:Fan fictions